The Past Life
by HermioneRozaCullen
Summary: When Bella starts having strangely realistic hallucinations, she moves to Forks to be with her dad. But what happens when the man she's been imagining is the town's doctor?
1. Teaser

I was getting another headache. Whether or not that was from my new-found weirdness or the busy airport was anyone's guess.

You see, I wasn't exactly normal; never had been. However, things had gotten strange about six months ago, on my seventeenth birthday. I had never really fit in with anyone and I was always the odd one out. On the night of my birthday it became more than that.

It started with a pounding headache when I awoke, that quickly turned into a migraine while I was out for tea with Renee and Phil. By the time we got home, I was in so much pain I passed out in the kitchen. I was taken to the hospital where they found nothing wrong with me It seemed like I was only asleep. I don't remember any of it. What I did remember, though, is the strange part. Call it a dream or a vision or whatever, but it was so _realistic_ , so _lifelike_ that I had no choice but to believe it was a memory, even though it seemed to be hundreds of years ago in a different time and place.

I had been having these strange dreams, or _memories_ , ever since. Though my reaction to them has decreased since the first time, I still get bad headaches and sometimes get nauseated with their oncoming. Instead of passing out, now my eyes would just close or glaze over. Renee had been trying to get me to see a psychiatrist about it since the doctor ruled out anything medical. Something about that scared me more than I could ever explain though, so I refused, but I knew I could only do so for so long. I had been down playing the situation since it started, with the visions occurring once or twice a fortnight, and now they were nearly every second day.

Mum was getting more and more suspicious of me hiding them. That's the main reason I'm leaving.

Not that I'd ever let Renee or Charlie know that.

"Bella baby, are you sure about this? You know you don't have to leave. You can come with us." Renee said half-heartedly. Trying to be a good mother while secretly wanting this time to be alone with her new husband.

"It's ok mum. It's about time I spent some time with Cha-Dad. Besides, you and Phil need some time alone." I said for the hundredth time.

"Well then, we better hit the road. That plane isn't going to wait for us." Phil said. He had thankfully offered to drive me to the airport himself as he knew how Renee could get.


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm so happy with the feedback i got from the teaser I posted. I honestly wasn't expecting anything so early in or so fast. I hope you all enjoy chapter 1 :D**

 **Also I forgot to put a disclaimer in my teaser. I don't own anything, I'm just playing with it.  
**

* * *

My day was getting worse and worse. It had started with burning breakfast, then I had been late to school because my mum had insisted on giving me my presents before I left. I had a surprise quiz in trig, which was my worst class, and during lunch Rachel, a girl who didn't like me, spilled her fancy coffee all over me. Then the bus home broke down. To make it worse, I had woken up with a headache and it had been steadily increasing all day. I was looking forward to sitting in the backyard relaxing with my favourite book and some iced tea.

Unfortunately, when I finally walked through the door at home my mum dragged me straight back out again. She insisted I needed a new outfit but wouldn't tell me why. Shopping was never an activity I enjoyed but, combined with the day I had been having and my headache, I found myself hating the activity more than anything I'd ever hated before. Eventually I had a new skirt and top. I refused to wear a dress like mum wanted me to, so we compromised.

When we got home, my mum told me I needed to shower and change into my new clothes. _Great_. She was dragging me out tonight for my birthday. Knowing nothing I did or said would change her mind, I did what I was told. The restaurant was a little fancy for my taste, but the food was nice enough. By the time we had finished and began leaving, my headache had turned into a migraine. The drive home had me seeing dark spots.

When we got home, mum decided I should have a cup of tea before going to bed. As I got up from the table to head to bed, I started feeling dizzy and decided to get to bed as quickly as I could. Only a few steps later and the world started spinning before everything went black.

~V~

 _There was smoke everywhere. It was so thick I could barely see what was in front of me and I was struggling to breathe._

 _I need to get out of here. Something was wrong._

 _I could hear screams coming from another room._

" _Mumma! Papa!" I could hear myself calling out repeatedly. No one was answering._

 _I was more terrified then I'd ever been in my life. I jumped out of my bed and ran._

 _The house was on fire! Everything I had ever known was burning around me. As I got close to the front door, my mother appeared from another doorway carrying my baby brother in a bundle of blankets. She placed him gently in my arms._

" _Run Isabella! Take Brantley and run! I need to find your sister." She told me quickly before rushing off. Not knowing what else to do, I did as she said and ran._

 _I made my way to the stable down the track, wanting to keep an eye out for when my family came out. I was shaking and coughing quite severely as I got there. I hurried to find a dry spot close to the door so I could see outside and moved some of the straw so I could make my brother a resting place close by._

 _Through the night I sat with my throat dry and eyes stinging, watching my house burn down and waiting for someone, anyone to emerge._

 _No one did._

 _~V~_

I woke up in the hospital, a place I was far too familiar with for my liking. The moon had hidden behind sparse clouds and didn't show itself through the window next to me, nor to the world outside.

I was shaking and scared from the dream I'd just had. It seemed so _real_. I could feel everything that had happened. It didn't feel like a dream; more like a memory. I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. Once I had my breathing under control, I looked around the hospital room and found my mum sleeping awkwardly in one of the chairs near my bed.

A few hours after the sun had risen, the doctor checked me over and decided there was no obvious cause for my fainting. He decided that it was probably related to my migraine and gave me a few days off school. I was discharged with instructions to take it easy for the next few days. Mum excitedly declared that this meant a spa day, a statement that had me groaning and suppressing a shudder.

~V~

I was getting another headache. Whether or not that was from my new-found weirdness or the busy airport was anyone's guess.

It had been about six months since my birthday and I had been having these strange dreams, or _memories_ even, ever since. Though my reaction to them has decreased since the first time, I still get bad headaches and sometimes get nauseated with their oncoming. Instead of passing out, now my eyes would just close or glaze over. Renee had been trying to get me to see a psychiatrist about it since the doctor ruled out anything medical. Something about that scared me more than I could ever explain though, so I refused, but I knew I could only do so for so long. I had been down playing the situation since it started, with the visions occurring once or twice a fortnight, and now they were nearly every second day.

From the first one to now, they had progressed almost like I was living out the memories from a past life, but in order of how they happened. From the fire, I had seen myself taking care of my brother inside the stable. Using the cow's milk to feed him and myself and hiding from the owner for about a week. Then, I had braved a trip to our home which was nothing but ash and coal and contained the charred remains of my family. The only thing salvageable in the wreckage was the necklace on my mother's body, which I had taken.

I had then run off with my brother, constantly moving through different towns, begging and stealing to survive. All the while strange things would happen to me, such as objects moving on their own. I knew it was my fault because I would get a headache before every incident. There was _something_ wrong with me.

So, I kept away from doctors and kept moving so people wouldn't notice me. By the time I matured into a woman and my brother into a young man, we had acquired two horses which we would ride and carry our few belongings on.

One summers day, as we were riding toward a new town, Brantley's horse was spoked and ran off with Brantley still riding. I tried chasing them but lost them very quickly. I spent the rest of the day looking for them and tried to push into the night but found myself becoming more and more fatigued the longer I went on. I must have fallen off the horse because I was suddenly on the ground and in a lot of pain.

That was where my most recent memory had ended.

Mum was getting more and more suspicious of me hiding them. That's the main reason I'm leaving.

Not that I'd ever let Renee or Charley know that.

"Bella baby, are you sure about this? You know you don't have to leave. You can come with us." Renee said half-heartedly. Trying to be a good mother while secretly wanting this time to be alone with her new husband.

"It's ok mum. It's about time I spent some time with Cha-Dad. Besides, you and Phil need some time alone." I said for the hundredth time.

"Well then, we better hit the road. That plane isn't going to wait for us." Phil said. He had thankfully offered to drive me to the airport himself as he knew how Renee could get.

~V~

"Bells, good flight?" Charlie greeted me.

"It was ok." I replied.

Things where awkward between us. I suppose that was to be expected considering we hadn't seen each other for three years and phone contact had been minimal.

The car ride was relatively quiet. Charlie kept glancing at me out of the corner of his eye, opening his mouth as if to say something and then closing it again and shaking his head. By the time we got back to his house it was late afternoon.

"I picked up a few things for your old bedroom, but I wasn't sure what you would want so let me know if you need anything." Charlie said as we were walking towards the door that would be mine.

I had forgotten how small this house was, compared to Renee's anyway. My 'memories' showed houses to be a lot smaller than any I've seen before, so I didn't mind the size of this one too much.

After setting down the small amount things I had and looking around a bit, Charlie suggested going into Port Angeles for dinner as a sort of welcome home dinner. I accepted knowing there wouldn't be much in the house or around the small town.

After changing into the only dress I had, we left. The restaurant called _Bella_ _Italia_ was a nice little place down by the bay. The food was good, but our waitress was rude and snippy.

Conversation at the table was minimal at first but started getting better when I brought up his job. That was one thing I knew he would always talk about. Being the local police chief was Charlie's passion and life.

As we got up to leave, it hit me full force. There was no mistaking what this headache was caused by, but I had already had one this morning and never had two in one day before. This one was also more sudden and stronger to hit then any other. I had no idea how I was going to hide this.

"Ch-Dad, I'm feeling a little jet lagged." I told him as we exited the building, hoping I could cover this up by claiming to be tired. I heard him start to say something but never figured out what as my sight blurred.

~V~

 _Suddenly, I was sitting in an old hospital room._

 _The room was as small as Charlie's lounge with six straw mattresses on the floor. The time and small town making it impossible for anything more._

 _Two men were walking towards where I was laying, one looking to be in his late 40s the other in his mid-20s. The older was explaining to the younger that I had been brought in by a coach driver earlier in the day while unconscious. I was now suffering severe head pain and disorientation._

 _The doctor refused to feel my head for wounds as it wasn't proper, so he had called upon the minister's son._

 _I was terrified. My mind was racing trying to figure a way out. I didn't know why but every fibre of my being was telling me to run; get out. This was dangerous. If he knew the real reason for my headaches he would surely kill me._

 _In a flash, he was in front of me and everything stopped. He was gorgeous_ _, quite easily the most handsome man I'd ever seen. He must be an angel. The only signs that he wasn't was the pale complexion and the tired-looking circles under his eyes_ _. I suddenly felt safer then I had in a long time._

" _Hello Isabella. My name is Carlisle Cullen. I'm here to help you." He told me in a voice I had no choice but to trust. I simply nodded my head as he gently reached out his soft hands to search my head for injuries._

 _~V~_

As I was coming to, the first thing I gained sense of was my hearing. Charlie was explaining to someone what had happened to me while several other people murmured around us.

The next thing I noticed was the cool yet comforting hands slowly running through my hair in a calming gesture. For a moment, I started to panic because I couldn't see anything until I realised my eyes were closed. Slowly I opened them to see my blond vision come to life.

"Carlisle!" I gasped in shock.

"I'm sorry, have we met before?" he asked, looking as shocked as I felt. I had no idea what was happening.

"I... I must have made a mistake. I'm sorry." I mumbled as I tried to stand and failed.

"Bells, this is Dr Carlisle Cullen and his family. They live in Forks too and were just walking past when you blacked out." Charlie explained.

The family he pointed out were rather large. There were seven of them. Four boys and three girls. All extremely beautiful with a slightly eerie aura to them.

Something felt _very_ off.

* * *

 **Hopefully i'll have chapter 2 up soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well here is chapter 2. Again i don't own anything, i'm just playing and i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I soon realized the hands running through my hair, and the reason I couldn't stand was that one of the Cullen family was behind me. Trying to sooth me I think. Charlie introduced her as Esme, Dr Cullen's wife, when he noticed my confusion. She was beautiful. She had long caramel hair that flowed in soft waves, and a sweet and kind looking heart shaped face.

All members of the family were stunning.

"Bella, would you mind if I check you over? As your father has said, I'm a doctor and I'd like to make sure you're ok." Carlisle asked me.

I was so confused. He was the same man from my vision. His name, his voice, and even his looks for the most part. The only thing that was different was he was somehow even better looking than I remembered. The same feeling of complete trust in him from my dream was back.

"Sure," Was all I could breathe out in response. Then, in a movement that I knew he had done to me before, he reached out and softly ran his hands over my head looking for injuries. I couldn't help sucking in a sharp breath as his eyes met mine.

It was like time froze around us. His eyes were different to what I remembered. Instead of being a beautiful sea green that would look blue in some lights, they were the colour of rich honey. They were still gorgeous and mesmerizing. They were the most familiar thing about him. It was as if I had gazed into these eyes a million times. He seemed just as entranced as me. The moment was broken when someone nearby loudly cleared their throat.

"Have we met before Bella?" Carlisle asked me while tilting his head slightly, looking as if he were trying to figure out a difficult puzzle.

"I ... I don't think so." I wanted nothing more than to tell him everything, but why would he believe me? They'd probably have me committed because they thought I was crazy.

Carlisle quickly finished checking me over for injuries, being careful to avoid my eyes. When he had decided I was ok to go home, he told Charlie it was probably just exhaustion and jet lag. He suggested I go home to bed and take it easy for a few days.

It sounded so _familiar_ I had to roll my eyes.

~V~

CPOV

After checking over the girl we had decided to go straight home and see the movie another time. I was silent the whole way home trying to make sense of things. There was _something_ about her. It was as if I knew her, but it was more than that, almost as if she was one of my family. I just couldn't remember having ever seen her before though, something that I would've been able to do immediately with my vampire memory.

She knew me too, I was sure of it. She had used my name before we had even been introduced, and there was something in the way she looked at me. There were also those eyes of hers. Those big, beautiful brown eyes. I knew somehow that I had spent hours staring into them and loving them. I don't know how I knew; I just did.

When we got home everyone immediately went to the kitchen and waited for me to speak. Not knowing what to say, I turned to Alice, hoping the petite psychic would have some answers.

"I'm just as confused as you. I saw it happening, but I have no idea why. The next few months keep changing. Sometimes I see the two of you trying to figure it out together. Other times I see you both avoiding each other. I do know she's almost as confused as you are though." She explained.

"Which turns out better?" I ask, hoping for some guidance.

"I'm not sure yet. I can only see a little way ahead and only in small pieces here and there." She frowned. "There is something else too. I don't know if it's connected or not, but I didn't see it until I started seeing this." She continued, a look on sadness on her beautiful face.

"What is it sweetheart?" Esme asked her softly.

"The two of you are going to divorce. I'm not sure why, and the when keeps changing, but it always happens in the end, no matter what." She informed us sadly.

Esme and I looked at each other, silently communicating. It was no secret that we loved each other dearly but we had never kept it a secret that we weren't mates. In our world mates were hard to find, but once a couple mated, they were mated for life. Both other couples in our family had mated. It wasn't something you could choose. It just happened. It was as if suddenly nothing else mattered but your mate. After mating, it usually took about 6 months to a year before the couple could be around anyone else.

The last few years Esme and I had been discussing getting divorced, thinking maybe being together was stopping us from finding our true mates. We always decided against it, thinking it could still be a long time before we found them and that we shouldn't commit ourselves to loneliness when we were happy together. However, if Alice was seeing it, then it must be time.

We carefully explained this to them. After a few moments of silence, I told everyone the strange feelings this girl had brought up inside of me. Everyone was just as confused as I was. It didn't sound like anything we had heard of before, which was strange, given the amount of experience we had between us. 

~V~ 

It had been three days since I had arrived at Forks and I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened when Charlie and I had gone out dinner. It was one thing to have strange visions of what seemed to be a past life, but it was another to meet one of the people from them. Then there was the fact that I hadn't had one since. I would have thought I'd be glad not to have them, but it was almost like losing a part of me.

Aside from that, I was settling in quite well.

Charlie – no, _dad_. I had to stop calling him that.

Dad and I had gotten into a routine and were learning quickly that we lived well together. He was respectful of my privacy and understood my need to be independent. In turn, I was determined to make things easy for him. So far that had consisted of me cleaning and keeping the house tidy.

I was thinking of asking him if he would like me to go shopping for him today. Then I could get the ingredients needed to make him proper meals. Since I had gotten here, we had eaten nothing but take out and bread that was almost stale. He wasn't old, but he was at an age where he should probably start watching what he was eating. Plus, I liked to cook, so I wouldn't mind making dinner for him. 

~V~ 

In the end Charlie - _Dad_ , had agreed to me doing the shopping and cooking but only if, and when, I wanted to. He made it clear that it wasn't a necessity. We had agreed that each week he would leave an allowance of sort for me, depending on what he could budget, and that whatever was left I could use how I liked. I decided I would keep anything left in a safe place for emergencies or when things were low. I had already set aside $54.60 from the first week, which was something dad was surprised with since he was used to his food costing a little more because of all the takeout he ate.

It'd now been a week since I'd arrived, and it was Monday morning. Today would be the day I started at my new school. I was dreading this. I hated being the new girl. I had done it a few times before when I hadn't fit into the schools. Renee would say it was just the school and have me transferred. Eventually she realized that it wasn't the schools, it was me, and that starting at a new school made it worse because that was something else that made me stand out as different to everyone else. This would be no different.

I had never been able to make friends in school, usually spending my breaks in the library or in the office of one teacher or another discussing the class work. Occasionally, I'd even been invited to share lunch with them in the staff room. I got along with the teachers much more than the students. People used to joke that I was a 60-year-old in the body of a child.

I had a quick breakfast, which only consisted of a bowl of cereal, while my dad had toast. We didn't talk much except the occasional comment about the school. He had taken the morning off to drive me to school this morning, so I didn't have to get up too early to catch the bus. While it was a thoughtful gesture on his part, I was not looking forward to showing up to my first day of school in a police cruiser.

After finishing our breakfast, I grabbed my bag and we put our coats on before heading out. When we got out the door, I was surprised to see a big red truck in the drive next to the cruiser. Dad wasn't fazed though. The second I saw it he held out a set of keys.

"I figured you should have your own set of wheels if you're going to live here. We don't exactly have public transport and I won't always be able to drive you around." Charlie explained.

"It's for me? You bought me a car?" I questioned excitedly. I had not been expecting this.

"It used to Billy's, but he can't drive it anymore, so it's been sitting in his garage for years. His son Jacob helped fix it up and they gave it to me for a good price. It runs well. I know it's not the newest or prettiest thing around but it's a good car." He explained with a slight embarrassed blush.

"I love it!" I said as I hugged him, meaning every word I said.

He was right about it not being the nicest looking thing in the world, but it was unique and tough looking. I was touched that he thought of doing this for me. Back in Phoenix, my mum had said I didn't need one because of all the public transport and the fact that if needed I could borrow hers. She had told me that if I really wanted one I'd need to save for it myself. I told my dad this and offered to give him my savings for it, but he refused saying he would rather I kept it and saved it for myself. He promised that it wasn't going to break the bank and that it was necessary here.

~V~ 

In the end, my first day wasn't too bad. There were a group of people, each from a few different classes of mine, who seemed to take me into their group. Probably to try and find out my story and get the gossip before everyone else, I suspected. I didn't mind too much though, at least no one outright hated me yet, and one of them seemed genuinely nice.

The only homework I had been assigned was to read what classes I had already covered so that I would be on the same page as everyone else. That would be my only homework for the next week or so, so I had been told. I found that frustrating as I usually picked things up quickly. I had been placed in all the advanced classes for years now and had been offered multiple times to be moved up a year or two. I always decided against it, as I didn't want to be even weirder then I already was. So, I decided to hand in the same homework everyone else had even though I didn't have to, otherwise I'd likely go crazy with boredom.

The only thing that bothered me about the day had been the Cullens. Five of them went to school with us and every time I saw any of them throughout the day, they would be staring at me. Jessica Stanley, one of the girls who had decided to be nice to me, told me the Cullens were all really weird, but that they never usually showed interest in anyone. I'd told her an edited version of what had happened when I first arrived and suggested that maybe they were just trying to figure out why I was so weird. She hummed in agreement, but her frown said she thought otherwise.

When I got home, I started making dinner whilst reading through my new text books. They were mostly the same as my old ones with only minor differences, and the classes were basically up to the same place. By the time dinner was done I was completely caught up.

Charlie got home not long after and we had a small conversation about our days while we ate. It was comfortable and nothing like the forced conversations I was used to having with Renee and Phil. After dinner we moved to the lounge so he could watch TV. While he was doing that, I started on the assignments that the rest of my class had been told to do.

* * *

 **I hope you liked chapter 2 :)  
Chapter 3 will be up as soon as my beta has time to finish looking over it!**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone! So i'm not usually one for authors notes but I do need to apologize for how long it has taken me to post this. Ill admit I've had it ready for a while and I don't really have any excuses. So i'm sorry and hope to get the next one up later this week!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy it!**_

My first week of school was mostly uneventful. The teachers didn't make a seen when I handed in the assents before the other students, only raising an occasional eyebrow or shooting me a questioning look. The students who had taken me into their group Monday mostly all seemed to be honestly trying to be friends. All except Loren who acted as if I had stolen her favorite Barbie.

It was Friday now and school was nearly over. My dad would be here soon for the meeting the school had insisted upon when he had been enrolling me. Because my classes were all advanced and I was in my second last year of school they had wanted to make sure I was settling in apparently. I always dreaded these types of meetings.

My mum had been through a lot of them. Usually the staff would start by telling her how well I was doing in my studies and how smart I was, then they would try to gently break the news to her. I just wasn't connecting with my peers. I was isolating myself socially and wouldn't develop well without contact with others my age. Usually I'd have one or two at the start of the year before they realized there was nothing anyone could do about that. My mum had tried everything from enrolling me in after school activities to inviting people over for play dates and parties. Teachers tried too. They would pair me with others in group assignments and install buddy systems in class rooms. Even I tried, I really did. But in the end nothing worked. I just didn't fit.

"Mr. Swan, it's nice to meet you. I'm George Greene principal of Forks high. Let me just say its an honor to have Bella here with us." Mr. Greene introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Greene." Charlie replied politely. Clearly wanting to get this over with.

Once all the teachers were introduced and everyone was seated Mr. Mason took over speaking for the others.

"Bella is an incredibly bright young woman." He started. "She has already gone above and beyond all her peers in this short week. I think we all agree she could easily transition into her senior year without difficulty." There it was the complements. Mr. Varner then stood up.

"However, we have noticed that Bella seems to lack interaction with her classmates." There it was. "She has a small group of friends, but they seem to be the ones putting in all the effort. She hardly ever speaks unless someone asks her a direct question and she never makes eye contact with anyone. If we didn't know better we would almost believe she were raised in the eighteen hundreds" At this Charlie snorted loudly and looked annoyed.

"So, your criticizing my daughter for being too polite then?" He asked sarcastically. I suddenly felt intensely grateful to him. Renee had never before stood up for me like this. Usually she would just apologize or explain that she would try harder. Usually I left feeling as if I had disappointed her and made things harder for her. Now Charlie was supporting me.

"Well its just not normal behavior for a girl her age." Mr. Varner tried to defend himself.

"So you'd rather she start dating multiple boys at once, start slacking on her school work and maybe start doing drugs or get an eating disorder?" Dad questioned sarcastically.

"Well of course not." Mr. Greene said trying to keep the peace.

"Then I don't see the problem here. Unless there was something else worth actual concern, I think Bella and I should be heading home for tea." He said using his no nonsense cop voice. All the others agreed to call it an evening and said fair wells, bidding me a good weekend. Mr. Varner didn't look all that happy.

When we got home I went directly to the kitchen with dad following and taking a beer from the fridge. Before he had the chance to leave the room I called out to him.

"I'm sorry dad. I'm trying. I really am." I said.

"Bells there's nothing to apologize for. Some people just don't make friends easily and that's nothing to be made to feel bad about. As long as you're not trying to push people away it shouldn't be anyone's business." He told me firmly. I had never given him much credit as a father before. But I was beginning to realize that maybe I should have. I couldn't help but to pull him in for a hug before turning back to the cooking.

~V~

Damn it! I had just sliced my finger open while cutting the chicken I was cooking. I quickly wrapped my finger in a tea towel and went to get Charlie. I'd had enough experience with accidents to know I'd probably need stitches for this. Perfect another scar to the tally. Though I was kinda surprised to have made it three whole weeks in forks before having to go to the ER.

Clearly dad was worried and tried to get me there as fast as he could. When we got there, he signed all the paper work while the nurse looked at the wound. Being the small town that it was there weren't many others waiting so I went straight through. The doctor came in just as I was sitting on the bed. Dr. Cullen. It was almost surreal seeing him in person again. I hadn't had another vision since the incident at the restaurant.

As he started cleaning my wound a headache came on strong and I couldn't help but let out a groan. I'd been doing so well without them. Suddenly the world around me started to change form.

 _We were back in the small hospital room were my last vision had ended. Carlisle Cullen finished checking my head for breaks then counted my breath. Then asked the doctor if there was anything else he should look for. He quickly told Carlisle to see if my head was hot or cold then to feel a certain spot on my throat. Once that was all deemed normal the doctor decided that it was either exhaustion or hysteria. Both of which would go away in time._

 _Carlisle suggested that perhaps a walk around the small town would calm me down and offered to escort me like a true gentleman. With the doctor's agreement we did just that. Most of our walk was spent in a comfortable silence. He never once pried for answers or asked about my past. When we did speak it was about nothing of importance but we both were able to keep the conversation going. When I confided in him that I had no possessions with me and nowhere to stay he simply smiled and changed direction. He soon led me to an old looking house that had no one living there._

" _It is owned by the church. But no one has lived here in a few years. Your welcome to stay as long as my_ father doesn't find out. He would have you become the new cleaner to pay for your lodging." He said with a gentle smile.

 _I had never felt so comfortable around anyone but Brantley._

As I came back to my current surroundings. I noticed both my dad and Carlisle looking at me with concern.

"Is everything alright Bella?' Carlisle asked me. I tried playing it of as dizziness, but I don't think he believed me. I was surprised to find he had already finished the stitches. After he deemed my finger would be ok he asked dad if he could have a few moments with me alone to fill out my medical history and perhaps run a few tests as it was my first time at Forks general hospital.

When we were alone he asked me a few questions and promptly filled out his forms. Once he was finished he placed his papers to the side and sat on a stool in front of me.

"Bella what was that?" He asked calm but firmly. And just like that I told him everything that had been happening to me, without going into too much detail about the memories. The whole time wondering what the hell I was doing. Surely he would think I was crazy when I was done.

When I finally finished telling my story he stood silently looking at me. He looked confused, almost like he was trying to figure out a difficult math's problem.

"I know it sounds crazy and I wouldn't believe me ether if I were you. But there so real." I wasn't sure if I was trying to convince him or plead with him.

"I believe you." He said gently. "I think your dad will start getting worried if we take too much longer in here, but I would like to discuss this some more with you if you're willing." he told me while walking me to the door.

"Um yeah sure." I stated, completely confused as he smiled in response before walking off to his office.


	5. Chapter 4

I spent the rest of the night wondering what the hell had happened. Maybe I was going crazy after all. He believed me? Why? I sure wouldn't. He said he wanted to discuss this, but never said where or when. Was I supposed to make an appointment with him at the hospital? I have no idea where he lives so I can't go to his house. I don't have a phone number for him. Why does he wasn't to talk about it? Why does he believe me?

I didn't sleep much that night. My mind too occupied with trying to make sense of it. So it was mid-morning before I noticed all the whispers and rumors passing between students. Thankfully not directed at me this time. Lunch had just started when I finally found out why. Apparent Lauren Mallory had overheard Esme Cullen on the phone while doing her grocery shopping. It seemed the Cullen parents were divorcing.

I felt kind of sick that this was such a big topic. This was something that was bad enough to deal with in privet, it must be horrible to have the whole town talking about it. When I pointed this out to my friends they just laughed ant tried to brush it off. I couldn't do that, so I walked to the cafeteria by myself.

When I looked over to the table the Cullen's sat at I noticed that instead of talking amongst each other like normal they were all sat silent and frowning. It must be awful for them. Impulsively I walked over to their table.

"I, I'm Bella. We met once before but it wasn't a proper meeting. Really embarrassing actually. Anyway, I just... well my parent's divorced when I was really young. So I just, I know it sucks. And I'm sorry everyone is talking about it. They should mind their own business. I know I'm not right now and I'm sorry about that. I just… well I don't really know I just wanted to say sorry for everyone I guess…." I trailed off. My face had gone a bright red. I was so embarrassed by myself. God I'm an idiot. Before I had a chance to turn and run away Alice got up and pulled me in for a hug.

"Thank you Bella. You really have no need to apologize, you're not responsible for them. But its so nice to know there's someone who is sympathetic in the school." She said sweetly. I clearly wasn't the only one surprised. Her family all looked like she had grown a second head.

"Um no problem?" I tried to tell her but it came out more as a question. Before I left to get my food and sit with my usual group who all looked at me the way the Cullen's had looked at Alice.

"What was that about?" Jessica asked.

"I just wanted to tell them I was sorry everyone was being so rude about there personal life and that if they ever needed someone to talk to id be there. I know what its like for them, it happened to me too." I told her while trying to convey to the rest of the group that this was not going to be something I would discuss anymore and nether should they. For the most part they looked apologetic.

~V~

Later that day as I was heading out to my car Alice practically skipped over to me.

"Bella! I need your help." She exclaimed.

"Um sure Alice, what can I help you with?" I was confused. Why would she ask me for help? She had her family who were all really close and even though she didn't really talk to people at school she must have some friends.

"I need to get out of the house for a bit so I need you to do something with me. We can go shopping or to the movies or even just hang out at your house if you want."

"I guess we can do something. When were you thinking?" I asked, realizing I had never actually seen her talk to anyone who wasn't a family member.

"Now!" she giggled like it should have been obvious.

"Ah alright but we will have to hang out at my house. I have meat out to cook tonight and I think my mum was planning on calling. Would you like to stay for tea? I asked politely.

"I don't think I should stay for tea but I'd love to help you cook it!" She giggled excitedly. Suddenly linking arms with me and walking with me to my truck.

Alice seemed really out of place in my house. She was so light and bubbly, her hair and clothes screamed style and money. But she also looked comfortable, like she had visited us a million times. As soon as we had walked in she spread her homework out on the kitchen table and informed me that we should do some before starting on diner then we could chat while we cooked. So that's what we did. It was surprisingly comfortable and fun.

When Charlie got home he was surprised but happy to see I had a friend with me. He too asked her to stay for dinner which she once again declined. When we had finished all the prep and put the food in the oven to cook I drove her home. As I dropped her off she reached over to hug me and thank me for the afternoon. Surprising myself I hugged her back and told her we could do it again anytime.

I got home just as Charlie was hanging up the phone. I quickly started serving up dinner knowing he would tell me who it was if he wanted. Which he did as I sat the plates down on the already set table, curtesy of Alice.

"So that was Dr. Cullen." He told me. "Apparently he has been pleasantly surprised tonight by the fact that Alice seems to have made her first real friend aside from her siblings." Charlie said looking proud. "Dr. Cullen wanted to know if maybe she could stay the night? He said he would be happy to bring her over after they have eaten. I hope you don't mind that I said yes."

"Of course not. She's a bit too bubbly but I like her." Charlie laughed at that having heard the reason Alice had come over earlier.

"She's defiantly a determent one that's for sure." He chuckled while digging into his food. As we were standing up from the table the door bell rang. Charlie went to answer it while I started to clear the table. I was just starting to fill the sink when Carlisle and Alice were lead into the kitchen. Alice immediately pushed me out of the way and started on the dishes. Anyone would have thought it was like a game to her.

"Good evening Bella." Carlisle greeted. I was lost for words suddenly. I couldn't help but notice how good looking he was. I simply waved as I made my way over to the fridge to grab a beer for my dad and to offer him one as well. He declined but accepted a glass of water. Charlie and Carlisle sat at the table talking while Alice and I finished the dishes. I got the feeling my dad wanted to let Carlisle know that he would listen if he ever wanted to talk, so I asked Alice to help me take the rubbish out. When we got back in it looked as if they had a better understanding of each other. Not long after Carlisle went home and Dad went to the living room to watch some game or another.

~V~

CPOV

When I got home from work I immediately noticed that Alice wasn't there and that everyone else was in the living room.

"What's happened?" I asked as I stepped in the door.

"Nothing bad. Just unusual." Esme said calmly.

"She's gone to Bella Swans to 'hang out'." Jasper said sounding more then a little confused but otherwise seeming less concerned then the rest of the family. He knew to trust his wife. It was a little unusual, but it seemed that Isabella Swan was not a normal human.

When Alice got home she was happier than usual and wouldn't stop talking about Bella. Apparently once Alice stopped focusing on the unusual part of Bella she started seeing that in the future the two would become extremely close. To the point where Alice would confide in Bella about things she had only ever told Jasper if even him.

She then informed us that she would be spending the night at Bella's and that I should call and ask Bella's dad if it was alright.

When dropping Alice of Charlie invited me in for a while and I felt it would be rude not to accept. As we entered the kitchen I couldn't help but notice Bella again. I knew her somehow. But how? And from where? Then as I was siting there, slowly sipping at the water that I would need to bring back up later, I thought of something. When we are turned our human memories become fuzzy and over time can become forgotten if we do not think of them in the first years after the transformation. Which I had hardly done, instead I had been to focused on what I had become and not hurting anyone. But that wasn't possible. If she was someone from my human life she would have died a long, long time ago. Unless she was a vampire, which she wasn't.

Now that I had thought of it though it seemed right. It was impossible I knew but part of me truly believed I knew her from my human life.

After finishing the water and having a conversation with Charlie I politely excused myself. As I was driving home I couldn't help but thinking about my human life. I don't know if it was thinking about Bella and my human life making me imagine things or if it was a real memory, but I suddenly remembered something.

Walking around town with a beautiful young woman. Talking and laughing with her. She looked just like Bella. The memory wasn't very detailed, but I could clearly see her face brightly smiling at me. Her bright eyes shining at me. It was that point that I noticed how beautiful she was. If I had needed to breath my breath would have caught in my throat.

~V~

The next day I took Alice to school with me. It felt strange I had never had a friend stay the night before and last night we had talked so much. I had never been so comfortable with anyone else before. There was something about that family that made me trust them.

The rest of the day passed mostly like normal the only difference was that during lunch Alice happily skipped over to sit next to me with my usual group of friends. Everyone on the table remained silent for most of the break while Alice happily chatted about everything, seemingly not noticing everyone's shock.

The next few days passed by in a similar way. On Thursday Alice asked me to satay at her place the next night. I told her I'd love to but had to check with dad first. So on Friday I bought an over night pack with me ready for my second ever sleepover.

When we got to the Cullen's house I felt slightly awkward. Their house was beautiful almost as if it had come from the pages of a style magazine. Everything was new and expensive. For the most part they were all very nice and welcoming but something still seemed strange, almost wrong about them.

After Alice reintroduced me to everyone she showed me up to her room where we would be sleeping the night. Then we went down to the living room to finish our homework. Esme bought me some home made cookies half way through and by the time we were packing up our books Carlisle was walking through the door.

"Hello Bella, how are you today?" He greeted me with the rest of his family. I never replied though because as soon as he turned to me my vision blurred.

" _Hello Isabella. How was your evening in your new house?" The young man asked cheekily. He had promised the evening before to check in on me this morning and to bring me some rations. I had been prepared to work that out on my own, but he assured me he would take care of it._

" _It was lovely thank you. The lodgings were much more comfortable than what I'm used to." I confessed._

" _I'm glad I could help then." He said while offering me the basket he was holding. I was nervous to open it in front of him but on his insistence, I did. Inside were a few loaves of bread some eggs, flour, milk, jam, some vegetables such as potatoes and carrots and some preserved meats. When I tried to tell him it was too much he looked sad and told me it was all things that were rarely used in there house or they had in abundance and apologized that he hadn't bought more. After I made myself a small breakfast of fresh bread and jam, something that was a luxury for me, we went for another walk to town._

 _He took me to the market, a small building selling bits and pieces of about everything. When we got there, he explained he wanted to buy me a few things to make myself comfortable while I was here as he had looked for my horse and belongings but not found any trace of them. I tried to refuse but he was so insistent and I had such a hard time telling him no._

 _By the time we left I had two new dresses (more then I had ever owned at once before), some fabric and sewing supplies, toiletries and cook ware. I felt as if I were suddenly a lady from a fine family. I could not remember having ever had so many belongings. After heading back to the house he kept calling mine, I set about making him a stew for dinner as a thank you._ It was a fairly basic meal but he assured me he enjoyed it anyway.

 _The next few weeks I would get at least one visit a day from Carlisle, sometimes he would stay the entire day and others he would come twice, once in the morning and once of an evening. I was quickly beginning to grow fond of him in ways I had always said I never would grow fond of anyone. I couldn't seem to help it. We had gotten into a comfortable routine and confided in each other about things we wouldn't dare tell anyone else._

 _I had told him my past and all the strange things that had happened. He had told me how he missed his mother and that he didn't believe in the way his father hunted what he called creatures of the night. Things were easy between us and I greatly enjoyed his company._


	6. Chapter 5

When I came back to reality there were seven pairs of eyes watching me intently.

"Was that another one of your visions or memories?" Carlisle was the first to ask, waiting carefully for my answer.

"Yes, a very strong one." I confirmed. He looked thoughtful for a moment before asking if we could have our talk about it now. When I agreed everyone else left the house, something I thought unusual but wouldn't question yet.

"So you've been having these … what do you prefer calling them? You've been having them since your birthday and the intensity and frequency has been increasing ever since?" He questioned professionally.

"I usually think of them as memories. Mostly because they seem so realistic but also because part of me feels as if they are real. As silly as it sounds, I've always been a little unusual and felt uncomfortable with... well I guess life, but during the memories I feel like that's where I'm supposed to be. Yes, they did start on my birthday and were increasing in frequency and intensity until the night I moved to forks. Since then I've only had two more. Both after seeing you; one at the hospital and the other today." I explained.

"So, these memories are all as if you're in the past and are showing your life then? One in which you and I have meet?" He seemed truly interested so with my nod of confirmation he continued.

"Would you be able to describe something in detail for me?" he asked. So, I did I described how we met and the layout of the town and some of the conversation we had about his father. I didn't feel safe telling him about myself yet. I hadn't done anything like that in my real life but something in me felt like I might. When I got to the part about his father he sucked in a sharp breath and remained silent after I had finished speaking.

"Isabella, I'd like to tell you something about myself and my family that we don't tell anyone else. It may not be the wisest thing to do on my part, but I feel it needs to be done for you to understand why I believe you and to maybe figure out what is causing your memories. Would you keep an open mind and listen to me?" He said with such seriousness and sincerity that I knew this would be a huge reviling.

I agreed, and he proceeded to tell me what he was. A vampire. Not the traditional kill a human by draining them, no reflection, can't stand garlic and crosses type. A vampire who could survive of animals, who was compassionate enough to build a resistance to human blood, so he could help save their lives, who wanted to blend with humanity instead of avoiding or ruling over it. I believed him even before he offered to show me his strength or speed. He wasn't the type to joke like that.

"So, you believe me because you know the supernatural is real?" I questioned after telling him he didn't need to prove what he was to me.

"No, I believe you because the town you talk about is the town I spent my human life in and the things you told me about my father all match up to the few memories I have left. I don't remember much of my human life, but the other night as I was leaving your father's house I thought I might remember a girl who looked just like you, and since we meet outside the restaurant I've had the feeling that I know you from somewhere and can't place where." He confessed.

"So, you think we really meet in a past life or something?" I asked slightly confused.

"Well I'm not entirely sure. It doesn't quite make sense to me as none of my family or acquaintances have ever encountered anything like this before. We have all been researching since we meet you." He explained.

"So, have I." I sighed.

~V~

The rest of the night had been fun. Everyone else had come back, no longer hiding their true abilities from me. Alice had insisted on still having a sleepover, so while everyone jumped onto there computers and tablets to research some more Alice started doing my nails. Something I usually would never agree to, but she promised she would do it in a way I would be ok with and she did. While doing that she told me more about the family. I soon learned roughly when they were all turned (I insisted that I would rather here each person's story from them), about how Alice and Jasper had joined the family because of Alice's gift, that Edward could read most people's minds, that Alice could see the future and that Jasper could feel and manipulate people's emotions.

By the time my nails were dry Esme had dinner ready for me. I hadn't even noticed her cooking. And I suddenly felt embarrassed about eating in front of them and that they bought me food. I told them as much, but they simply laughed and explained that Esme usually did the shopping anyway to seem normal then cooked a lot of meals and took them to a homeless shelter a few towns away.

Emmett was quick to tell me his story after dinner.

"I was out with some buddies one night and decided it might be fun to go have a fight with a bear to see who would win."

"You were hunting." Rosalie corrected.

"Don't listen to her she doesn't like admitting how awesome I am. Any way I was fighting this bear when I got distracted by something, so the bear gained the upper hand. Not my fault!"

"You scared it near its den which its cubs were sleeping in." Rose snorted.

"Because of the distraction he started tearing into me and ripping me to bits. I got a few good hits in before he ran off"

"She finally thought you were dead, which you almost were." She said exasperated.

"So, I was lying on the ground a little banged up, just a few cuts and scrapes, when Rosie came upon me. And the second she saw me she couldn't take her eyes off me. Decided I was far too good looking and strong. She practically begged to turn me, so she could be with me forever." He finished. At this rose simply rolled her eyes and smacked him across the head.

"Fine you tell it then." he pouted. To which she told me how she found him lying on the forest floor, bones broken, bleeding out and hours away from dying. That something in her couldn't let that happen so even though she was starving, and he was covered in blood which smelled delicious she carried him in her arms back to Carlisle and begged him to save Emmitt. Then when the change was complete they became mates.

"Honestly though when Rossie found me I thought she was an angel and I was sure she had taken me to god the second I saw Carlisle. I still think she's my angel." He admitted.

Next Alice told me her story. The little of it she knew. That she woke one day with no memory of her human life or what had happened to her and not knowing what she was. She told me that her first real vision was of Jasper, them meeting, how he was looking for a change of lifestyle and that she would help him. She told me that she knew that would not happen for a long time, so she set off to make herself ready for him. She had a vision of Carlisle and his family and knew that was what jasper needed so she started feeding off animals and blending with humans until it was time to meet jasper. When they finally meet she took them straight to the Cullen's and moved right in. They became mates instantly.

After Alice shared her story they all decided I should get some sleep as it was getting fairly late. I hadn't even noticed the time but was getting rather tired. I suddenly realized they didn't need sleep and asked why they had beds. Emmitt started laughing and was about to answer when rose once again smacked him across the head. Alice politely pointed out that they were three, two now she corrected herself, couples. This made me blush insanely and ask if maybe I should go home instead.

"Don't be silly Bella, you're not getting in anyone's way and we enjoy having you here." Esme assured me.

* * *

Here it is! hope you guys like it!


End file.
